


Introducing the Characters to the Ash Valley Romance

by Kylorickety



Series: Ash Valley Romance [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aro/Ace, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Trigger Warnings, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylorickety/pseuds/Kylorickety
Summary: This explains who all the characters are and what their relationship is with each other. There are three main characters and a lot of important side characters and unimportant side character there just for thickening the plot. I'll update as more chapters are released to keep everyone updated. If I miss one please let me know and I will add them as soon as possible. Thank you so much for giving my story a shot and I hope you enjoy this garbage fire lol. Also none of the towns are real they are fictional just based closely to a few real towns combined, mainly because I have never left my town and doing just research doesn't give me everything I need most of the time.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Ash Valley Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191956
Kudos: 1





	Introducing the Characters to the Ash Valley Romance

Kenneth Snow (Ken, Kenny, & Snow boy)  
Born Feb 10 (24 years old)  
Born in Blissville, Texas  
Now lives in Ash Valley, Louisiana  
5'8"  
120lbs  
Trans Male  
His shaggy shoulder length intense auburn hair is usually pulled up into a messy tight bun, very rarely will it be out and free over his shoulders.  
Piercing Nordic Blue eyes  
Ken has a few self harm scars littered everywhere over his body usually hidden by his baggy clothing, he has a scar on his neck that he got after an accident with his father. His ears are pierced as well as his tongue, though no one really knows about that piercing. He has no tattoos yet mainly for the fact he doesn't know what to get nor where to get one.  
He has a very deep fear of touch due to trauma from his father and some of his old classmates, this is also know as Haphephobia.  
Aro/Ace and Poly  
He talks normally most of the time unless he gets excited or scared then he starts stuttering really badly and sometimes has a panic attack due to the fact that he isn't speaking well anymore.  
His favorite song is Togetherness 1 by Tobias Lilja, he loves willow trees and space as well as graveyards and other eerie places like that.  
He is the Main Protagonist

His three key relationships are with his mother, brother, and surprisingly Ray.  
1\. Ken and his parents have a very rocky but stable relationship. His father has disowned him and has caused him some physical trauma as a child, while his mother tried and still does help him in any possible sense, even if she doesn't understand all the time.  
2\. Ken and Ray live together with Molly who is currently dating Ray and wants to date Ken with Ray as well, but Ken is slightly scared at the possibility that they both may like him and the fact that he won't be able to provide them a lot of emotional satisfaction let alone any physical satisfaction.  
3\. Ken and his brother, Al, have the best familial relationship mainly because he's been with Ken every step of the way, and helps others to understand how Ken's emotions work 90% of the time. Since he usually stays very quiet and runs away a lot from problems and situations he doesn't understand or is scared of in a sense.

As a child Ken lived with his parents and older brother in Blissville, Texas, Ken and his mother never really had any problems with each other, she always tired to be supportive of his decisions even if she didn't always understand all of it. However his relationship with his father is basically broken, his father disowned him once he came out at trans at the very young age that he did, his father's excuse of never accepting him as a male was the fact that his physical genetics and that he should just give up and go back to being a girl like he was born as. Ken and his brother probably have the best relationship in the entire family, he's been trying to help Ken on his transitioning and trying to move him away from Texas behind their fathers back.

As a teenager Ken and Al moved to Louisiana as their mother's divorce started, around this time Ken's mental health took and very sudden drop and no one really ever figured out why it did or the fact that it did in general, until he ended up into the hospital for unknowingly starving himself. That's also when Al found out about his self harming and the fact that he was starving himself, Al decided to keep this hidden from their mother at the moment mainly because since she's dealing with the divorce their father might hear and that wouldn't end pretty. After the divorced was settled Al decided that Ken should be the one to tell their mom about his mental health, after a while Ken reluctantly agreed. At the age of 18 everything seemed a little better even with his mental health problems, but just as if his life was a soap opera his father came to talk to him one last time before he left the country for work. During their conversation his father constantly dead named him with little to no care for Ken's emotions. Ken not feeling comfortable at all sent his brother a quick text at the very beginning of their conversation and he's glad he did. Just as he started to get up and leave irritated and tired of his father, his father started insulting him telling him that this transition stuff was useless and that he'll just be raped, beaten, or killed by an actual man because of his foolish excuses of mental illnesses. Infuriated Ken told him to fuck off and leave his life for good, at this point Al walked into the café that Ken and their father decided to go to only to see their father grabbing Ken's wrist forcefully dragging him back to their table. This caused Al to become furious and charge their father, the father seeing this instinctively pulled the hand still holding Ken to protect himself causing Al to hit Ken and send Ken flying (not actually) into the table they were dinning at. The glasses breaking underneath Ken's body causing some of the shards to cut into him mostly very light cuts with minimal bleeding with one really deep around his collar bone lower neck area, even though his father technically caused the accident Al blamed himself for causing his brother harm. So much so that he disappeared for half a year before coming back and explaining himself.

As an adult Ken finds his life easier for the most part, but he still has a very deep fear of not being able to find love due to his Asexuality. Due to his anxiety of literally everything and nothing Ken found an escape for himself, an old long abandoned graveyard due to the fact of moss growing from the trees to the ground covering the grave stones as well as the fences around the small graveyard. On the boarder of the graveyard's fence there is a big weeping willow tree hanging over the majority of the gravestones with moss dangling down from the hanging branches and hanging limb, no one comes to visit this grave anymore let alone cleans them, all the gravestones dates all date back to the 1800s with unknown names and families at the ones that are left visible long forgotten to keep him company while he draws and reads. He occasionally cleans the graveyard and the gravestones always bringing any thrown away flowers from his work or flowers he buys for the 12 graves in the yard, he feels safest when he's alone in the graveyard so very few people know about this place in general.

Ken doesn't particularly have a style of clothing in a sense he wears more hammy downs and baggy clothes, usually in neutral and cool colors or soft colors. His favorite clothes are ones that don't fit mainly because he still hates his body shape so prefers to hide it in layers. Ken currently works at two places and volunteers at one occasionally. He works at Midnight Willow Café and Rose Petal Crypts, the Midnight Willow Café is a café surrounded by by willow trees that are covered in solar lights, once midnight hits it seems serial or ethereal at times the willow's leaves and branches glow with the warm white and cool white lights giving it a homely yet heavenly feel. The Rose Petal Crypt is a few blocks away from the Midnight Willow Café, it is surrounded by natural roses and various other plants that they use to gather people around but not use for sale. They do have some 'home grown' plants in the back of their garden that the kids can also play in while the parents and workers discuss their flowers. Ken volunteers at the library called The Ash Valley Athenaeum mainly on his days off, the library isn't near either of his jobs but it is close to his house that he can walk to once he wakes up and is ready for the day. 

The Midnight Willow Café hours 1pm-1am   
Ken's Schedule   
Mon:1pm-8pm   
Tues:7pm-1am   
Wed:1pm-8pm   
Thurs: Store is closed   
Fri: Off   
Sat: Off   
Sun:12pm-7pm 

The Rose Petal Crypts flower shop hours 9am-6pm  
Ken's Schedule  
Mon:6am-12pm  
Tues:1pm-6pm  
Wed:6am-12pm  
Thurs:6am-12pm  
Fri: Off  
Sat: Off  
Sun: Closed


End file.
